Currently, in the software industry one of the big concerns is the most efficient use of the display area that is available on a particular system. One example illustrated in many of the software applications being currently produced is seen in the changing relationship of the tertiary (i.e., secondary) areas (e.g., tools bars and buttons) for a particular application in comparison to the actual primary (e.g., viewable) area for the application. In particular, the relationship is changing such that the goal is to reduce the size of these tertiary areas while increasing the size of the primary area. For example, in a word processing application such as Microsoft® Word, the goal would be to reduce the tool bar and button areas (i.e. the secondary area) and increase the window in which the document is being edited (i.e., the primary area). Logically, a general increase in the size of the overall display area also helps to achieve this goal of increasing the viewing of the primary area for a particular software application.
However, certain circumstances do not lend themselves to allowing an increase in the overall display area. For example, an individual using a laptop computer on an airplane would probably be unable to have a large display area for the computer due to space constraints associated with an airplane. Accordingly, there needs to be a compromise for maximizing display area at appropriate times of computer use.
Currently, there are notebook computers with multiple display screens. Disadvantageously, these notebook computers have a limited number of display screens or the storage of these screens are such that the screens must be stored separate from the computer. Accordingly, it would be desirable to improve the current apparatuses, systems and methods of multiple display devices.